


Something Slightly Out Of Kilter

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Inspector Sally Donovan is taking extra care with a case, because Sherlock senses something may, just possibly, be wrong.





	Something Slightly Out Of Kilter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "It's A Trap" challenge

When Greg Lestrade had retired Inspector Sally Donovan had inherited Sherlock Holmes. There hadn’t been any formal notification, of course, but the assumption was that she was best placed to deal with him. The relationship would never be the same as the one he’d had with Lestrade, but she managed somehow. Sherlock had mellowed for a start, not that that was something she would ever mention, but she saw it in John Watson’s eyes when they encountered each other, and she knew she wasn’t mistaken.

Sherlock had been advising on the case she was currently leading. It was a difficult case, and there had been many twists and turns, but with Sherlock’s help she thought they were in a position to finally bring it to a close. She had her team lined up all ready to go in and make the arrests.

The only fly in the ointment was that Sherlock had said he felt something was very slightly out of kilter. He couldn’t tell her what was wrong, and had confirmed that, given all the evidence, the arrangements she had put in place were right. Nevertheless, this had left her on higher alert than normal, and she had insisted on overseeing everything.

During the preparation, some of the team had complained about Sally’s insistence that everything be double checked and that everyone knew precisely what was expected of them. She had replied she was simply following strict procedure. She knew everyone, including herself, would allow a certain amount of elasticity with the procedures, but on this occasion, with Sherlock’s potential doubt, she insisted they be followed to the letter. There might be verbal complaints, but no-one could formally complain about what she was doing.

Ten minutes to zero hour and the tension was palpable. Her phone vibrated and, seeing it was Sherlock, she answered immediately.

“Donovan, Williams switched the photographs. Don’t let your officers go in. It’s a trap!”

She blinked twice, her mind struggling to process the information. Then she picked up her radio, “Abort! Tell them to abort!” she yelled.

Instantly the message went out and the teams stood down. There were a number of objections, and she heard at least one person say, “She bottled it.”

At precisely seven o’clock there was the sound of an explosion, and the walls of the building they had been intending to enter blew out. There was stunned silence, followed by a round of cursing, and her sergeant urgently requesting the fire brigade.

She ordered a roll call, and this time no-one complained about her following procedure. They were all there, there were no injuries, and they were all very relieved.

Sally instructed her team leaders to take charge of their teams and gave her sergeant responsibility for liaising with the fire brigade.

She phoned Sherlock back and said, “I’m coming over right away.”


End file.
